Hope and Charity Drummond
Hope and Charity Drummond appeared on four episodes of Season 2 of Little Women: Atlanta. Background Twin sisters Hope and Charity Drummond first appeared on Little Women: Atlanta on the Season 2 Episode titled, "Rock the Boat". They were friends with cast member Shirlene "Ms.Juicy" Pearson before appearing on the show. In the episode, the Drummond Twins spend time with Ms.Juicy. She tells them that they want to have a boat party and need some fun people to invite. Juicy suggests that she, Bri, Amanda, Minnie, and Monie should go to the party. The twins tell Juicy that they know Monie from Houston. On the day of the boat party, the ladies and their dates arrive, and they are introduced to Hope and Charity. Everything goes well at first-- party guests go swimming, dance, and have some drinks. When it gets dark outside, everyone sits on the deck of the boat to have drinks, and chat. Then, one of the twins asks Monie what her real name is, and tells her that they remember her from Houston---notably for stealing from the government. Monie reveals how she had to withhold her personal information so that she could provide for her son. Her son's father's girlfriend at the time turned Monie in for welfare fraud. One of the twins mention how they would get $25 for food stamps from the government--who didn't have enough money to give to her because they were giving money to other people. Monie separates herself from everybody and goes into the cabin of the boat. Juicy goes with her and asks her what's wrong. Juicy tells Monie that the Drummond twins didn't mean to be rude when they were asking her about her past, but they shouldn't have brought it up at all. Monie goes back on deck with everybody else and asks the Drummond Twins why they were questioning her about some things they heard about her in Texas. Hope tells Monie that she has met people like her who have stolen from the government. Monie then throws a cup of water at the Drummond twins, and runs into the boat's cabin. The outcome of the incident is shown at the beginning of the episode titled, "Unhappy Birthday". Since one of their wigs got wet from the water that was thrown on them, the twins try to go after Monie. Inside of the cabin, Monie pours water on the twins and throws a pillow at them. The two sides try to hit each other. Monie's fiancee Morlin holds Monie back, and Juicy holds back the Drummond twins. The three are separated, and an altercation doesn't take place. Days later (possibly), Juicy meets up with the Drummond twins again at the nail shop, to talk about what happened at the boat party. Juicy tells the twins that it was like they were attacking Monie by asking her about her past, and Monie doesn't want to relive that. Juicy tells the Drummond twins to behave next time they're around Monie and the ladies. Then, Juicy tells the twins that Bri is throwing a party for her son Malik's third birthday and they are invited. The twins promise that they will behave at the party. At the party, everyone starts out having a good time. Then, Juicy arrives to the party with the Drummond twins. After the twins arrive, the kids and gentlemen leave the room to go to the play area, leaving all of the ladies in the dining area. In the commentary, Juicy says she decided to bring the twins to the party because they owe Monie an apology. Monie says her plans were to ignore the twins or kill them with kindness. The twins sit at the table, and whisper and with each other. Charity tells Hope that she doesn't even know why she talked her into going to the party, and she could've just stayed home. Then Monie breaks the ice and asks the twins why they are there. In the commentary, Monie says that Juicy invited the Drummond twins to the party because they have kids--and she doesn't see any kids. Charity says she didn't bring her child because he wouldn't understand if something "popped off". Monie tells the twins that she just wanted to know if they went to the party to stir stuff up, considering how last time they got together things didn't go well. Hope says she knew what she did, and she shouldn't have done it in front of everybody. She also had no idea that things would go wrong. Monie tells her that goes to show that Hope shouldn't have started anything if she wasn't sure about the outcome. Hope says when she hears something, she goes flat out and says it, and she apologizes for that. Then, Charity requests that Monie apologizes to Hope. Monie refuses to apologize. Hope tells Monie that she takes back her apology that she gave her. Both sides become annoyed with each other, then Charity throws some trash from the table on Monie, then both the twins start throwing trash which hits other people in the room besides Monie. A few of the ladies stand in front of Monie so that she won't go after the Drummond twins. The Drummond twins begin walk out of the room. Monie runs towards the twins and tells them that they had "better get out of there", and tries to push Hope out of the door. Hope pushes Monie back. One of the ladies closes the door, and the dining area is left a mess. Bri is furious, since her son's party and cake was ruined by the Drummond twins. The Drummond twins leave the party venue feeling furious and annoyed. In the next episode titled,"All the Juicy Details", Bri expresses how she is mad with Juicy for bringing the Drummond twins to her son's birthday party, and feels like Juicy knew that the twins would cut up at the party. Elsewhere, Juicy meets with the Drummond Twins at a restaurant. Charity tells Juicy that the reason why she got "turnt up" at the party is because Monie wouldn't apologize to Hope, and she had to put her guard up since she didn't know how Monie would come at her. It is revealed that the Drummond twins went to the party to get back at Monie because one of their wigs got messed up. In her head, Juicy questions whether the Drummond twins are mentally stable or not, and whether she should still be friends with them, since they were plotting for revenge on Monie. The Drummond twins decide to throw a dinner party for the ladies to apologize to Bri and Monie . Juicy begins to get emotional, and tells the twins that she is hurt how both times they were around the rest of the ladies, they were cutting up, and it took everything in her to bring new people into the group. One of the twins begins to feel sad for Juicy, and tells her that she didn't mean to hurt her. At the dinner, Charity apologizes to Bri. Bri tells the twins that they don't understand how wrong they were, and that they took away from her son's birthday party which he will never get back. Charity says the party was the wrong place and time for the drama. After the rest of the ladies arrive to the party, the Drummond twins reveal that the diner party is a psychic reading party, to the ladies' dismay. Not all of the ladies enjoy having their own psychic readings--which bring up touchy subjects from each of their lives. The Drummond twins made their final appearance on Little Women: Atlanta in the episode, "Reunion, Part 2", where both dramatic incidents involving them are revisited, and their thoughts on them are expressed. Bri expresses how she didn't want to invite the Drummond twins to her son's birthday party at all, but Juicy talked her into it. The Drummond twins say that they were not embarrassed by their behavior at the party, and say that they didn't go to the party to get revenge. Some of the other ladies point out how the Drummond twins said that they had intentions themselves. Hope says that Monie's refusal to apologize shows how low Monie is. After hearing hope say that, Monie gets annoyed and tries to throw something at Hope--and fails because she is stopped by security and the reunion host. Biography Hope Drummond and Charity Drummond were born in October 1974. The type of dwarfism that they have is Osteogenesis Imperfecta (also known as brittle bone disease). Their parents were told by a doctor to try for other children, but they refused to give up on the twins. The twins graduated from Mendenhall High School in 1994. In May 2000, the Drummond Twins graduated from Belhaven college with a Bachelors degree in Psychology and Business. In May 2008, they received their masters degree in Christian Counseling and Theology. The two went back to school to earn their doctorate degree. They are the CEOs of their own enterprise called,"ThePowerWithin". Prior to appearing on Little Women: Atlanta, Hope and Charity were motivational speakers. They have also appeared on the TV talk show called, "Steve", and have been featured in "Gospel Today Magazine". In 2017, Charity Drummond appeared on a YouTube video titled, "Kids Meet a Little Person", which was posted on two YouTube channels channel called, "WatchCut Video", and "HiHo Kids". In the video, Charity talks to a few children about living with dwarfism, and answers their questions. In the video, it is revealed that the type of dwarfism she has is Osteogenesis Imperfecta, she is three feet tall, and she has had 23 surgeries in her life. She also reveals that she is married with a son, and works as a case manager who helps people with disabilities. Charity has had over 100 bone fractures in her lifetime. On January 28, 2018, on she and her sister's Instagram account, Charity revealed that she is expecting her second child. The twins have a YouTube channel called "Hope and Charity Our3ftLife". In her lifetime, Hope Drummond has had 17 surgeries and over 100 bone fractures. Category:Guest Stars Category:LWATL Guest Stars Category:Parents Category:Minority Guest Stars Category:Characters Category:Female Guest Stars Category:Reunion Guests Category:People who were born in the 1970s